Cartoon Network Smash
Cartoon Network Smash is an exclusive fighting game for the Wii U and 3DS that came as DLC for the consoles. As the name implies, it features Cartoon Network and Hanna Barbera characters as well. Having 48 characters to play as along with 25 stages in the game to play in. Modes such as Brawl Mode and Story Mode return along with almost all of SSBB's modes. Gameplay Gameplay is almost identical to Super Smash Bros IV. Final Smashes, Stocks, Time Limit Mode and Coins all reappear in the game's Brawl Mode. Collecting Music, Stickers and Trophies also return to the game. Story Mode also returns with a different story as well. Playable Characters The game has 48 playable characters from Cartoon Network show and Hanna Barbera shows as well. Characters #Grim Reaper (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Nergal (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) #Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) #Cinnamon Bun (Adventure Time) #Pikachu (Guest Character: Pokémon) #Johnny Test (Johnny Test) #Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) #Wile E. Coyote (The Looney Tunes Show) #Tasmanian Devil (The Looney Tunes Show) #Numbuh 1 (Codename Kids Next Door) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Ed, Edd and Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy) #Hector Con Carne and Boskov (Evil Con Carne) #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Original Series) #Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) #Kirby (Guest Character: Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls) #Tom the Cat & Jerry the Mouse (Tom & Jerry) #Robot-Cat (Tom & Jerry) #Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?!) #Yogi Bear (The Yogi Bear Show) #Pink Panther (Pink Panther) #Garfield (The Garfield Show) #Dastardly and Muttey (Dastardly and Muttey) #Chowder (Chowder) #Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Popeye (Popeyes) #Huckleberry Hound (The Huckleberry Hound Show) #Big Dog and Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) #Fred Flinstone (The Flintstones) #George Jetson (The Jetsons) #Bloo (Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends) #I.M Weasel (I Am Weasel) #I.R Baboon (I Am Weasel) #Cow & Chicken (Cow & Chicken) #Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) #Jake the Monkey (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) #Cyborg (Teen Titans) #Raven (Teen Titans) #Starfire (Teen Titans) #Robin (Teen Titans) #Beast Boy (Teen Titans) #Jabberjaw (JabberJaw) #Skunk (Skunk Fu!) Stages The game has 25 stages to play in from the various Cartoon Network shows. #Endsville (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Asgard (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Underworld (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Nowhere, Kansas (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Ice Kingdom (Adventure Time) #Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) #Lumpy Space (Adventure Time) #The Park (Regular Show) #Coffee Shop (Regular Show) #Kanto League (Pokémon) #Johnny's House (Johnny Test) #The Woods (The Looney Tunes Show) #High Speed Chase (The Looney Tunes Show) #Treehouse (Codename Kids Next Door) #Cul-De-Sac (Ed, Edd and Eddy) #Undertown (Ben 10) #Burger Shack (Ben 10) #King DeDeDe's Castle (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) #Gumball's House (The Amazing Adventures of Gumball) #The Lab (Powerpuff Girls) #Tricky Contraption (Tom & Jerry) #Mystery Van (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?!) #Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) #Animal School (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) #Space Traffic (The Jetsons) #Panda's Valleys (Skunk Fu!) Items #Reaper Scythe (Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy) #Ooga-Booga Mask (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Danger! Sign (The Looney Tunes Show) #Spike's Whistle (Tom & Jerry) #Spinach (Popeye) #Poké Ball (Pokémon) #BMO (Adventure Time) #The Power (Regular Show) #Sewer Top (Ed, Edd and Eddy) #Demon Spawner (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) #Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.) Story Mode CNS's Story Mode stars all characters found in the game. The story is about all Cartoon Network/Hanna Barbera's nastiest villians teaming up to replace the heroes with evil robot clones (made from a Robot Clone Maker) (stolen from Dexter's Lab) to take their place so that they rid the world of good. So the heroes must team up to defeat the villians, and their army of robot clones. Bosses In Order * Werewolf (Scooby-Doo) * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Zako Demon Beast (Kirby: Right back at ya!) * Rayquaza (Pokemon) * The Lich (Adventure Time) Development In one video that surfaced into the Internet of Nintendo, they mentioned working with Cartoon Network to create a game. Photos and videos were shown steadily through time until the game eventually came out. Trivia *Cartoon Network Smash is the only game whom has assist objects. The objects being the Spike's Whistle, BMO and Demon Spawner. Category:Game Ideas Category:Cartoon Network Smash Category:GameGod1268 Category:MoleFreak23